The Legend Of Zelda: The Lost Link
by Linkmaster2
Summary: Link, feeling isolated from the rest of the Kokiri, decides to seek refuge within the Lost Woods. However, he finds himself lost, and witnesses a grim event unfold, that will forever change the lives of every Kokiri...
1. Chapter 1: Outcast

As the bright sun shone through the window, the dappled light reflected upon the young Kokiri child's face.

He was a very handsome child; he had a small button nose, and bright, ocean blue eyes (although his eyelids currently covered them as he dosed on his bed), and a curtain of light blonde hair fell across his face, the rest of which was covered by a green hat that fell down to his shoulders. He was wearing the typical clothes of the Kokiri- a forest green tunic, and dirt-brown leather boots.

He was taller than the other Kokiri, as was frequently reminded by the air-headed Mido, who seemed to think that he was some kind of leader to them all and had the right to boss them all around. He was _nothing_ special.

'Link!!' called a high voice from outside.

He didn't stir from his slumber.

'_Link_!!' it called again.

Link awoke suddenly, sat bolt upright, and blinked a few times.

'LINK!!'

He slid off the bed, onto the wooden floor, and began to look around wildly for the source of all of the noise.

A green haired head popped up at his balcony, accompanied by the beaming face of his best friend, Saria.

'Goddesses! Link, what took you so long to wake up, it's already time for the autumn picnic.' She said, climbing up the rest of the ladder and getting to her feet.

'I… uh… overslept.' Link replied guiltily.

'You seem to be doing a lot of that lately… anyway, hurry up, or all the good food will be gone!'

Link fumbled about in his house for a few minutes, having a quick wash to wake him up, and making his bed hurriedly. Saria stood impatiently at the door, tapping her foot, although she was only doing it as she knew that it made Link feel pressured, and he'd get ready quicker.

When they were finally ready, they made their way down the ladders, and made towards the Great Deku Tree, the guardian spirit who watched over them.

They walked past the hut-like houses of the Kokiri, and past the gently falling waterfall as it made a soft trickling noise, the noise that often soothed Link as he tried to sleep at night.

They finally reached the Great Deku Tree's clearing in the middle of tall trees, where the other Kokiri had lain out several cloths, each with a basket of food on top of it. Honestly, Link was ravenous; he hadn't eaten since the night before.

Link and Saria picked the basket nearest to the Deku tree, and sat down, looking up at him- The magnificent tree stood easily up to 50ft tall, and was covered in beautiful bright green leaves and bubblegum pink blossom as it was spring. He had obvious facial features carved into 

his trunk- large glistening eyes, a huge round nose, and a huge curved slit for a mouth. Looking up at the Deku Tree brought a strong feeling of safety to Link. It made him feel that, as long as the Deku tree was there, nothing could harm him. Except maybe-

'Saria, what are you sitting with that dork for? He hasn't got a fairy; you don't wanna hang around with losers like him!'

'Fairy or not, Links still my friend, Mido-…'

'Don't even bother talking to him. Wait till his head deflates a bit… maybe it'll happen when he realises that he's egocentric maggot that'll never get a girlfriend. When he gets his head around that he'll be fine-…'Link was cut off.

Mido had jumped on top of Link, and was attempting to strangle him with his own hat. Link kicked out hard, and made contact with something fleshy- he had managed to kick Mido in the chest.

Winded, Mido rolled off Link, cursing violently, then after a second to regain his breath, clambered to his feet, and held up his fists.

'If it's a fight you want Mido, your not going to get one, Link won't sink to your level-.'

'I'll fight _him_ any day. Been waiting for an excuse to let out some anger.'

'No one will be fighting today, or ANY day.' Boomed the Great Deku tree. 'Mido, I've told you many times, this petty rivalry between you and Link must stop.

'This isn't rivalry… He's not worthy to be my rival; _he's not even one of us!_ He has no fairy!!'

'Yeah, you traded your brain for a fairy, Mido, that's the only reason you've got one!' Snapped Link.

'ENOUGH!' Barked the Great Deku tree.

Despite how angry both Mido and Link were, neither would dare disobey a direct order from the Deku Tree. Link had only just realised that every Kokiri in the area was staring at both him and Mido. All of the attention seemed to have brought him to his senses. He stubbornly sat down and glared at Mido, who still had his fists raised.

'We have came here to enjoy time together as _friends_. Yes Mido, _friends. _You too Link… Now if you two can't get on together, don't BE together.'

Next to him, Saria looked highly annoyed. Link knew that she liked both himself and Mido. He knew, however, that Mido had always put up a friendly front when Saria was around, and wished to himself that she'd see through it so she wouldn't mind him giving Mido a good punch.

'I came here with Link, Mido… go over to your other friends for now, I'll talk to you later.'

Thanks to Mido, Saria was in a bad mood for the rest of the picnic and didn't speak to Link much. This however, suited Link fine. He was too annoyed to talk, and enjoyed thinking of different ways to humiliate or hurt Mido.

'_I'll catch a giant skulltula and put it in his bed…' _He thought to himself, as he helped himself to a large, green apple.

He looked around. If Mido was still around, he was likely to be shooting scathing looks at Link. This didn't bother him. Fortunately, Mido seemed to have left early, much to the relief of 

the other Kokiri he was sitting with; they couldn't touch any of the food in the basket while Mido was there, or he'd moan that it was his.

Saria not talking to him, Link decided that he might as well leave early and go back to his tree house to do a bit of drawingon the trunk of his tree house.

Distracted by blissful thoughts of torturing Mido, he didn't realise that the very person he was thinking of was leaning against a tree trunk right in front of him.

'No Deku tree to stop me from beating the crap out of you now.' Snarled Mido.

'What?' Said Link, looking around in surprise.

'Oh.' He said glumly. 'It's you.'

'I don't see what Saria sees in an idiot like you.'

'She'll see through your mask soon enough Mido, and then she'll know what a complete ass you are.'

'Aha. But she won't have chance… you'll be gone soon enough.'

'What're you on about?' Asked Link, puzzled.

'Read my lips. You. Are. Not. A. Kokiri.'

'Maybe not in your eyes Mido, now piss off.'

He tried to push past, but found that Mido did not want to move.

'I've had enough of you, hogging all of the attention, and stealing all of MY friends. I _**used to be**_ the favourite. I _**used to be**_ popular. Until you came.'

He forced Link back, until he hit a tree trunk. Link could feel Mido's warm, rushed breath upon his face, specks of spit hitting him in the face whenever he spoke.

'_Get off!_' Yelled Link.

Link pushed hard at Mido's chest, until finally he was no longer being crushed. Mido stepped back a few paces, and raised his fists as he had done earlier, but Link was ready- He ducked quick, and flung his fist as hard as he could into Mido's fleshy stomach.

He heard Mido gasp in pain, and watched as he fell to the ground.

Mido smirked (he wasn't hurt badly), grabbed Links foot, and began to pull him down to the ground. Link began to stumble, until he finally fell forwards- flat onto his face.

He could feel the blood leaking from his nose, and before he could scramble to his feet, Mido began wildly thumping at any part of Link's body he could get to. Link raised his fist again, and punched hard at Mido- repeatedly. He hit him in the nose, and then in the chin, and then in the eye.

'GET OFF HIM!!'

They both stopped suddenly.

It was Saria.

Mido definitely looked worse off from the fight than Link- he had a bloody nose, a rapidly swelling eye, and one of his teeth was missing. Link, however, only had a bloody nose.

'He attacked me Saria!' Spluttered Mido thickly.

'What? YOU ATTACKED ME!'

'Link, how could you? I always thought you were a gentle person!' Saria said sounding upset. 'You poor thing Mido…'

'That's it. I've had enough of this. I'm leaving.' Snapped Link.

He span around, and walked away from Saria, who was looking at him with utmost disgust. The blood was still trickling from his nose, but he was so angry, that he didn't care.

He stormed past the small Kokiri huts, past the trickling waterfall, and climbed up some hanging roots behind his tree house. He pulled himself up onto the ledge, and looked around at the village. He span around, facing the cavern that was the entrance to the Lost Woods. _No one can whine at me if I'm not here anymore._

'_Never go in there…many people have found themselves lost in the woods and never returned. It is no place for small Kokiri like you…'_ The Deku Tree had told them.

But according to Mido, he was no Kokiri. He was not one of them.

He took one last look back at the small village, remembering how his only friend had believed the horrible Mido over himself, and passed though the cavernous entrance into the misty darkness of the Lost Woods, where many people had ventured in, but nobody had ever before came out again.


	2. Chapter 2: Scared Of the dark

The first few steps were the hardest.

It was such an abrupt change from the village just the other side of the cavernous tunnel- and it definitely wasn't a nice change either.

Link looked around, as the feeling that he was being watched steadily grew.

The woods outside had been noisy and sunny, with a gentle dew-scented breeze; here however, was the complete opposite. It was as though a huge invisible cork had been forced into the entrance to stop any sound from the village getting in. All that was visible was misty darkness, as though a giant umbrella had been cast over the entire woods, and the only scent was of musty, rotting wood.

Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness seemed to take an eternity- standing there, alone, weapon-less and vulnerable to anything that might be lurking in the shadows.

Finally he could see the blurred outline of what was ahead of him- from the look of it- trees… and more trees…

'What was I thinking, being scared?' Link said quietly to himself, laughing slightly.

'I mean, wolfos? _Pfft_. What's the Deku tree going to come up with to scare us next, eh?'

He edged carefully forwards, arms outstretched - guiding him by feeling out for any trees.

He wished longingly for a fairy- it would be able to light up the way, and keep him company.

Link placed his hand onto a tree trunk, waiting for the tiniest sign of light that could help him see more clearly. There was nothing, not even a tiny flicker. Stepping slowly, and holding onto trees seemed to be the only way possible to move safely forwards.

Suddenly, he heard a rustle behind him.

As he span around, there was a loud '_snap_' as he trod on a branch. He looked around in the misty darkness desperately, his heart pounding against his ribcage. What had made that noise?

His pulse was racing.

'_It was just a bird, it was just a bird, it was just a bird…_' He repeated to himself thickly, as though it'd make it true if he said it enough times.

Red, lamp-like eyes lit up in front of him.

He could hear rattled breathing, and the muffled sound of leaves and twigs being crushed as it got closer to him. The lamp-like eyes were growing larger and larger.

Losing all desire to remember the way back to the exit, he turned as fast as he could, and sprinted through the dense woods. Branches tore and snagged at his clothes as he ran past them, but he didn't care- it was nothing compared to the danger behind him, he told himself.

Before he realised that the ground beneath him was sinking into a slope, he was tripping down a steep bank, running into sharp pointed branches that tore deep cuts into his face and chest. He suddenly felt his left foot sink into what must have been a rabbit hole, and with a sharp intake of breath, he fell forwards painfully onto his face. His left ankle gave a loud '_click_' as the foot twisted as it slipped out of the hole. Quickly, Link found himself rolling down the bank, rolling on top of rocks, banging his arms and legs against tree trunks; while at the same time, the pain in his ankle was growing ever stronger.

As he neared the bottom of the bank, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his head, as though he had been whacked with a mallet- his head had hit a tree trunk.

He began to feel faint, and his surroundings suddenly left him… he was floating in darkness… he was weightless…

He awoke suddenly with a sharp intake of breath, and opened his eyes quickly.

He was at the edge of a forest clearing. Trees stood at least 40 foot tall around him, and light was casually pouring through the gaps between the branches, bathing the area in warm light. Next to him was the steep bank that he had just fallen down, and he could see the stain of his own blood on a nearby oak- it must have been where he hit his head. The wind that blew between the trees behind him was oddly distorted, so that it sounded like a ghostly orchestra.

He was leaning against a large rock, which must have been what stopped him rolling off any further.

Link attempted to stand up, but feebly slumped back to the ground. His ankle was broken (or so it felt, the pain was unbearable) and he was covered in all kinds of cuts and bruises. On his right arm, he bore a particularly nasty cut, in which a long splinter was embedded, and on his waist, he had a large, purple bruise- not to mention that his clothes were very badly ripped.

He tried to get up again, this time using the huge rock that he had been lying against to help him to get to his feet. He decided to see if his ankle would support his weight, but a pain such as none he had ever before experienced emanated straight from his ankle, and spread up to his knees. He collapsed in a heap on the floor.

'Why did I leave… WHY?' He spluttered to himself.

'I was stupid to come in here… _I'M GONNA DIE IN HERE_!' He screamed furiously, causing birds in the trees around him to fly away in shock.

He soon wished he hadn't made all of that noise.

A distant rustling was growing louder, muffled footsteps could be heard from where Link lay in a heap on the floor. Then it appeared from in between two of the huge trees.

It was huge; at least 7 foot tall.

It had huge, lamp like eyes, and a long muzzle, that, at the end of which, was a large wet nose. Its teeth were as sharp as daggers, and slobber was dangling disgustingly from its mouth. It had a grey, ragged coat that had long twigs tangled in the matted fur. The Deku Tree had not been lying, not in the slightest; it was a Wolfos.

Link clambered around on the floor, trying desperately to get to his feet- it was too close for comfort now.

It moved in for the easy kill, sharp-clawed hands raised, jaws snapping wildly. Link was sure that a few specks of slobber hit him in the face.

He grabbed the rock to help him stand up, and felt a large buckle of pain in his ankle, but it did not matter; the wolfos would rip his organs out of his chest if he stayed there.

It lunged at him, and he skilfully dived out of the way, and slowly backed away.

'Crap…'Said Link, as it turned to him.

The wolfos was hungry; it wasn't going to give up an easy meal.

It lunged at him yet again, though he dodged; only this time, he didn't entirely avoid it. He three long cuts down his chest where the wolfos' claws had scratched him. He had barely enough time to gasp in pain before it leapt at him again, knocking him to the floor.

He could feel its warm, damp breath upon his face; it was pressing him to the ground, leaning its face ever closer to him. He thought for sure, that at any second, it would begin to start tearing at his face, or bite his neck to quickly finish him off, the thought of which he hardly savoured. He didn't have much time… He would be lucky if he got a quick death… but…

He pulled his hands from the wolfos' grip, and fumbled about on the ground for something; _anything, _that'd help him out of this situation. All he could feel was damp soil, sodden grass… but YES.

He wrapped his hands around a thick, fallen branch, and forced it into the beast's open mouth; he might not be a match for it, but at least he could give himself more time to try and get out of the situation.

The stick quickly splintered; Link grimaced, feeling sweat pouring fast down his forehead; what a pointless diversion it had been.

It lowered its face right down to his, so that its huge, wet nose was touching his. He was now a goner, definitely. Bracing himself, he shut his eyes tight, and began to scream as loud as he could- it had opened its mouth, and was ready to finish him, this weak, nine-year-old child.

But it didn't.

Link dared himself to open his eyes, and looked into the wolfos' face. Its lamp-like eyes were wide- almost fearful.

There was a whistle- as though someone was calling a deeply faithful pet dog to his or her side.

He felt an immense weight lift of his chest- literally. The wolfos took one last longing look at Link, and then trotted off towards the trees at the edge of the clearing.

It was looking down at a man; at least Link _assumed_ that it was a man. He was covered by the shadows of the trees around the clearing, so he looked like a ghostly shadow.

'Come now, I have an important job for you -get the Kokiri children away from the Deku Tree, I do not need little pests getting in the way during our meeting.'

Whoever was speaking… were they giving an order to a wolfos? But wolfos were wild; they lived in the depths of the woods… Who would be able to tame them? And why did this person want the Kokiri out of the way so badly?

'Gather any of your friends on the way- we will surely need more than just you…' He began to laugh- a deep, harsh laugh, which sent a wave of molten horror right through to the very heart of Links body.

Whoever was speaking was insane. It had been no normal laugh, it had sounded demonic, evil.

The wolfos turned, and began to trot away.

'Wait.' Said the deep voice.

It stopped, and looked over its shoulder.

'Don't hesitate to kill them, if they are proving hard to move.'


	3. Chapter 3: Fairy Dust

Within a split second, it had vanished into the thick mass of trees, towards-, as Link knew-, the Kokiri forest, where all of his friends waited, unsuspecting, for his return- He who had decided to leave them after a petty argument.

Whoever this man was, he wanted a private meeting with the Deku Tree…

The thought of losing his friends was unbearable.

'Who… who are you?' Link stuttered, cold beads of sweat trickling down his face.

The silhouetted man turned, and within a split second, the shadows no longer covered his face.

The first thing that Link noticed was his eyes- dark, malevolent, evil eyes. They portrayed it all; this man was no kind man, he was evil, pure evil.

He had a hooked nose, and his face was twisted horribly into an evil smirk. His cheeks were hollowed, and had it not been for the insanity etched into his features, he would have been considered handsome.

'Who am I?' He said, in a cold, deep voice. 'I… am Ganondorf Dragmire. I am the King of the Gerudo.'

'What do you want with the Great Deku Tree?' Link asked, feeling a renewed courage, from where, he did not know.

'Tut, tut, tut. We are getting nosey now, aren't we?'

Ganondorf smirked even wider.

'I'm sure you'll find out soon enough anyway. That is… if you can find your way out of these woods alive.' He laughed.

'I will make it out of here!' Snapped Link.

'With that leg? Come on, what do you think you are, some kind of hero? Your just a pathetic kid.'

'A pathetic kid would've been dead as soon as that wolfos decided that they were its dinner!'

'Ha. If I recall correctly, if I hadn't called that wolfos to me, it would have ripped the very flesh off your face…'

Link had no answer to this. He looked around, thinking wildly of another thing to distract Ganondorf for a bit longer.

'Ah. Don't think I don't realise that your trying to buy your friends some time… I think I'll be off now then. I've got to have a conversation with a certain tree.' He smirked, and turned away from Link. 'Just think yourself lucky that I haven't killed you- don't let it inflate your ego, you're just a waste of my time.'

Link had no chance to answer- Ganondorf was gone with the whish of a cape.

'My friends are going to die if I don't do something…'

How long he had been in the woods, he did not know.

For all he knew, his friends may have already had their throats ripped out… He could not bear to think of such a thing happening to Saria.

He had left the clearing, and was back in the dense, dark canopy of 40-foot trees. He did not know exactly where he had fallen from, but took roughly the same path, in the wild hope that it was the right way. The darkness no longer scared him; he had strange desperate courage coursing through his veins, which seemed to spread the impulse that he could no longer get hurt, no matter where he was.

The tree branches grabbed him, snatched at him, yet he still carried on, weaving between the dense sea of tree trunks and razor sharp branches.

He must have been travelling for at least half an hour, when he saw a faint light flickering, barely visible through the thick knots of the tree trunks. It appeared to be moving… slowly, up and down.

Link breathed deeply, and hastened his pace, even though his leg was still hurting immensely.

As he got closer to the source of the light, he realised what it must be; it was a fairy.

He slid between two huge trees, and noticed that it was emitting a faint, green glow. Its tiny, silken wings fluttered effortlessly, holding a tiny body in the air. It was immensely beautiful, even for a fairy… But Link recognised it…that was not just any fairy… it was Saria's.

'Where… where's Saria?' Link asked it.

She burst into uncontrollable sobs. The sound stirred molten horror in Link's heart. Why would she be crying? Had something had happened to Saria?

'Sh- she… she came into the- into the woods to escape… she was blee- bleeding ba-badly.' Stuttered the tiny fairy amidst vigorous sobs.

'WHAT!' Snapped Link, causing her to jump, and to break down into a complete sobbing wreck. 'You're her guardian! _**How the hell**_ did you get separated from her?'

Link waited for an answer, but all he got was even heavier sobbing.

'_For Farore's sake! _What good are you doing crying, while she's in here, injured?'

It took a while, but at long last, she seemed to pull herself together.

'The wolfos attacked us as we were headed back from the picnic. They injured a few of us before we could flee; Saria was one of those.'

Link listened intently. Every second that passed seemed to only intensify his desperation.

'The wolfos would have killed her. I had to distract it. I… I followed the trail of b-blood here. She might have been after the Kokiri sword…'

'I need to find her, so I can heal her. She'll die if we don't… don't get t-to her in time…' She began to stutter, but Link knew that he had heard all that he needed.

'Fine.' He said. 'I'm off to find her.'

'WAIT!' She said, her voice cracking slightly. 'Let me come with you. I can light up your way… and your leg! It's injured! There'll be more of a chance of saving her if you can walk properly…'

Link was taken aback, but knew that this was not an enquiry, but a request. She was coming with him.

'Stand still.' She said softly, but quickly.

She glowed bright green, and sparks of light, almost like dust, seemed to fall from her. She circled Link several times; it was a wonderful sensation. All of the muscles in his body seemed to relax, and he could feel his wounds slowly disappearing; the immense pain in his leg lifted suddenly. He felt renewed, and full of energy once again, as though he had been reborn.

'Let's go.' Link said.

He sprinted through the trees, the luminous fairy lighting up his path. Healed, heartened, and desperate, he passed through the trees as though they were mere cobwebs; he seemed to be travelling a lot faster than he would have ever believed his legs would have carried him.

It seemed barely five minutes before muffled sobbing could be heard in the distance. Link fell silent, stood still… If she was crying, she was alive.

'Link! Hurry Link, we must get to her quickly!' Said the fairy quickly.

'There might not be much more time!'

He slinked through the trees as quickly as a rabbit, and found himself facing a giant treasure chest… and Saria, bleeding, slumped against it, her eyes swimming with tears, and her face as pale as the moon.

'SARIA!' Link yelled, dashing towards her and grabbing her wrist to check her pulse. It was like touching stone.

'Her pulse is slowing down… HURRY, HEAL HER!'

The tiny, green glowing fairy fluttered towards Saria, her high voice distorted with panic.

'Sa- Saria, I've been worried sick about you!'

'Link…' Mumbled Saria, looking up at him with startlingly green eyes. 'You… you came to find me.'

'Saria, save your energy… I can heal you.' Squeaked the fairy, beginning to yet again glow brighter and brighter.

Saria said no more, but instead stared deeply, past his curtain of light blonde hair, and into his ocean blue eyes, as her fairy began to fly around her, scattering glittering dust onto her wounded body.

Link could feel her loosening, her pulse picking up, the warmth permeating back through her skin. The blood remained, but all of her wounds had obviously healed.

The moment the fairy stopped circling Saria, it suddenly lurched, and began to fall from the air.

'Kora!' yelled Saria suddenly, clambering past Link, and catching the minute fairy in her hands just before it hit the ground; she was no longer glowing, and seemed to have passed out.

'We need to get back into the village. Only the Deku Tree can heal-…' She trailed off, and tears began to fill her eyes. 'I hope he's alright…'

Link pulled her into a tight embrace.

'Don't worry. I'll save everyone…'

'Link, we need the Kokiri sword, it's in this chest!'

He let go of her, walked over to the large chest, and tried to lift the lid… but he couldn't.

'A- little-bit-of-help-Saria!' He stuttered, as he tried to open it. 'No, wait!'

As Saria stalked over to help him, still cradling the fallen Kora in her hands, he felt the lid loosen. With one huge heave, the lid swung open and a faint golden light filled the area.

In the chest, cradled among a blood red sheet, was the Kokiri sword. A red ruby glistened in the centre of its golden hilt, and the long blade flashed deadly silver.

Link reached into the chest, and felt his fingers slide around the smooth handle of the sword. He lifted it out of the chest- it was surprisingly light.

'Lets go back home.' Link said, his back still to Saria.

Saria said nothing.

Link turned.

'You… don't think that that chest was booby- trapped do you?' She whispered.

There, right in front of Saria, stood a huge skeletal warrior.

It was a Stalfos.


	4. Chapter 4: Blood, Bones, Sweat, and Tear

Link fumbled backwards into the treasure chest, tightening his fingers around the handle of the sword.

"Saria… get… back…" He mumbled to her.

He seemed frozen to the spot, as though his feet had taken root. He could feel cold beads of sweat slipping down his forehead, and his pulse seemed to spread sickening horror to every inch of his body.

"Link!" Saria shrieked, as the Stalfos made a lunge for him.

She pushed him out of the way, as the cold, rusted blade of the Stalfos' sword sunk deep into the treasure chest. Link fell to the floor, nearly impaling himself on the blade of the Kokiri sword.

The Stalfos pulled it's sword out of the side of the chest, and made to attack Link again- this time, thrusting the blade down towards him. Link rolled out of the way, and swung the sword for the first time, blocking yet another of the Stalfos' swings at him.

He clambered to his feet, knowing that if he was on the ground, he'd end up dead.

He ducked as the blade swung where his neck would have been seconds before, and stabbed the Stalfos hard- The blade lodged itself between its ribs, and wouldn't come out- what had he done?

"Crap!" Yelled Link, forced to leave the sword lodged in the ribcage as the blade came his way again.

He dived out of the blades reach, rolling behind a tree trunk as the Stalfos advanced menacingly, the hilt of the Kokiri sword protruding uselessly from within its ribcage.

Sure that the skeletal figure would emerge around the edge of the trunk at any second, Link thought wildly of a course of action.

"Jump on it." He thought. "No, no… that won't work…"

He could hear its footsteps growing closer and closer to where he crouched, hidden. Any second, the skeletal head would jump around the corner, and he would find himself staring into the deadened, empty eyes of the Stalfos... It would be the last thing he would see.

Just then, he heard a sound that petrified him more than anything else he had heard since he had entered the Lost Woods; Saria was screaming at the Stalfos, luring it away from Link.

"Oi! Over here you big brute!" She yelled, picking up a stone and throwing it hard in the Stalfos' direction.

It worked, the Stalfos turned to her instead- but now she was in danger.

Link ran from behind the tree, and flung himself bodily at the Stalfos, who had now started in Saria's direction. He had caught it unaware, and sent it crashing to the 

ground. The Kokiri Sword twisted, cracking the ribs trapping it; Link could see that now was his best opportunity to retrieve the sword.

He climbed to his feet (having fell with the Stalfos), and quickly pulled the Kokiri Sword out of the now fractured ribcage of the Stalfos. He, however, was not quick enough; in a flash, the Stalfos struck out, and he collapsed backwards, warm blood dripping into his eyes. Saria shrieked with horror.

Link lay pathetically on the ground, trying to blink the blood out of his eyes, while the wound on his head constantly dripped yet more into them. He felt dazed, and his eyes seemed to spin in his head, yet he had the sword. All hope was not yet lost.

The Stalfos climbed to its feet, swaying slightly as it regained its balance. Within seconds it was above him, its empty eyes bearing down upon him. The creature was eyeing him strangely; almost like a mother would look down upon her sick child. Was that emotion Link could see upon the Stalfos' face?

He had no time to dwell on this; soon the rusted, dull silver blade of the Stalfos would be penetrating his torso, a mortal blow.

Links hand tightened around the hilt of the blade. He could feel his heart pulsating through every inch of his body. It was his chance to strike.

Link swung blindly upwards, the blood still blotting out his vision. He felt the point of the blade make contact with something hard- he has successfully landed a blow against the Stalfos.

He blinked the blood out of his eyes, and saw that the blade of his sword had made contact with the Stalfos' head; he had done it.

The skeletal head rolled away as every bone in the gargantuan body suddenly hung limp and fell sideward, barely missing a petrified-looking Saria.

Link's arms slumped to the ground, and the sword fell away with a clatter. He was breathing heavily, sweating profusely, and his wound was bleeding more than ever.

Upside down, he saw Saria walking towards him, clutching her chest and wearing a very relieved expression. The unconscious Kora was still cradled in her hands.

"…Link…" Saria mumbled. "…That was... lucky."

"Looks… it looks like we passed the swords test..." Link gasped, his chest heaving.

Link and Saria were sprinting, swatting aside branches, dodging between the winding thickets of tangled tree roots and fallen branches, heading back to the village.

"How long will it take, Saria?" Link asked, panting as he ran.

"Not quite sure." Saria replied, her grip tightening around Links hand. "How can we be sure we're going in the right direction?"

"I was headed this way before I met Kora… You can't have been far from the village."

They stopped for a short break, breathing quickly, Link mopping the sweat and congealed blood from his forehead, Saria checking on Kora.

"I think she's starting to wake up." Saria whispered.

Saria was right. The tiny Kora twitched, as her eyes opened suddenly, and Link and Saria found themselves bathed in the faint light that was emanating from her.

"S-Saria!" She sobbed, looking up into Saria's emerald green eyes.

"It's alright Kora… We're okay."

Link did not look at Kora. The light from Kora was now not the only light present.

Light was spilling upon them from a nearby clearing.

Link walked forwards slowly, leaving Saria and Kora slightly behind, and emerged into the vast clearing of the Great Deku Tree. However, everything was not normal.

The gargantuan tree looked different; the brown of its trunk was much less saturated; strips of bark had parted with it, leaving the wood underneath dripping with sap. The leaves hung limp and browned from the tips of the towering branches, as though they would part company with the tree at any moment. They seemed to be shrivelling before Links very eyes. He clenched the handle of the Kokiri Sword tightly.

Saria appeared behind him, looking up at the Deku Tree herself now.

"What… what happened to him?" She whispered.

Link held a hand to silence her, and walked into the clearing.

"Shh." He said, putting a finger to his lips.

All was quiet, the blades of grass stood still, unruffled by the non-existent breeze. The woods surrounding, normally filled with the sounds of animals scurrying, birds chirping, were quiet.

Then, out of nowhere, it was upon him. Another wolfos, as there had been earlier that day, was towering above him, the familiar musky warm breath on his face.

But he was ready this time.

Link dived out of the way as its large clawed paw came in his direction, in retaliation swinging the sword at the beast. The blade missed, and Link found himself unbalanced. Taking the opportunity, the wolfos lashed out again, this time scratching deep into Links waist. He let out a groan of pain, but did not recoil. Instead, he slashed the sword, cutting into the beast's muzzle.

Red blood splattered onto Links face and into his open mouth as the Wolfos howled in pain. The taste was bitter and metallic on his tongue, and made him retch.

As the wolfos recoiled in pain, Link took his chance, and plunged the blade of the Kokiri Sword deep into its matted, hairy chest.

There was an ear splitting howl from the wolfos, and it fell to the floor, dead.

Link, still retching, was sick violently onto the grass.


End file.
